I Got This Fantasy
by Fake Shemp
Summary: I Got This Fantasy Rating - R Fandom - Rizzoli & Isles Pairing Jane/Maura Disclaimer - I do not own a thing, just playing in the sandbox.
1. Chapter 1

"Maura! Don't come in!"

"Oh. Ok. Why am I waiting outside of my own bedroom?"

"I got this fantasy-"

"-of talking to me through a door?"

I laughed and shook my head, mostly at how serious she sounded.

"No Maura."

"I know that, see I was using sarcasm... like how it feels?"

I licked my lips, looking down at myself, wondering if she was gonna like what I had planned.

"Remember last week?"

"Vividly."

"Maur..." I heard her moan.

"Don't say my name like that Jane."

"Remember last week when you uh... walked in on me... um you know?"

"Watching porn?"

"Uh.. yeah that..."

"It is ok Jane, if you would like to be left alone right now to watch some more women fellating men I will-"

"-Maur!"

"Keep saying my name like that and we will not be having this conversation with a door between us."

Yeah I knew how hot it made her when I called her 'Maur', I'd done it often enough at work and been caught up by her later in a fluster, pushed in some cramped private area with her tongue down my throat and if I was especially lucky, with her hand down the front of my trousers.

"Maur... I-" The door swung open, and there she stood, her mouth open. My eyes fell on her exposed legs, fuck they were distracting as my eyes moved slowly up them and up past her little purple dress with just the right amount of sleeve to show off the majority of her upper arms. Where again my eyes lay for a little too long, until she cleared her throat.

"Well this is new."

"It is."

"What happened to we do not need sex toys...?"

"I've sorta got a fantasy-"

"Because if you recall, I have suggested many things, and you are so... vanilla."

"Vanilla..." I muttered sort of pouting. She smiled that dimpled smile at my pouting.

"So how do you intend to take me?" She waved her hands rather theatrically as she moved closer, cupping my face with one hand, and letting the other trace over my tank top, over stiffened nipples, over my stomach which always twitches when she touches me and down onto her strap-on. Yes I had found it amongst some of the things she had tried to persuade me to use.

"I'm not... I've sorta had this... situation playing through my mind for a while now..." I was finding it hard to speak as I felt her hand moving on it. Her face studied mine, a small smile on hers.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" She placed a small kiss on my trembling lips.

"I...uh... want to see you... I want... for you... to give me a blowjob." Her face scrunched slightly at my words. Oh no. Shit. I closed my eyes.

"Ok." She spoke happily. I opened my eyes.

"Really?" She nodded "But really Maur...?"

"Really." She let out a guttural moan, then sank to her knees. "Do not take your eyes off me."

"Not gonna be a probl-" My words fell silent as her tongue licked the end of my cock slowly. And again, and again licking up the side, her hair falling against me sending a tingle straight to my pussy.

She circled her lips around the end of my cock and pushed her head up and down slowly on the tip. She brought her hands up my legs and circled around to my ass.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as she bobbed slowly up and down on my cock. Her whole body moving against my centre, I let my fingers stroke down her hair gently, her shoulders and then there was a delicious sound as her lips popped off the end. I groaned. She smiled, her eyes locked with mine as she grabbed my ass and took my cock to the back of her throat, the most gorgeous sound I'd recently been interested in hearing came from her.

I panted. "Wow" She wiped her mouth, which made my stomach twitch again. She stood, holding me, my knees weak. "Thank you..."

"Oh now its my turn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura I've not... I don't do that for guys but I guess for-"

"-That's... no. Lie down back up on the bed." I complied, and she crawled up after me, she pushed her dress up. "Would you like me to leave this on?" I nodded, I loved her clothing, so girly, feminine, highlighting her curves, that rack of God. "Now take off my panties."

"Maur..." I smiled as her eyes darkened just at me calling her that, she leant down into me, pushing the cock hard against my stomach, and kissed me. Long. Wet. Her tongue invading as I peeled off her panties.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do," I smiled again. "Maurrrr," I dragged her name out. "Don't you want me to go down on you first?"

"You've made me plenty wet, I wanna fuck you hard." Her hips moved and I felt pressure as I slid inside her. "I am going to fuck you, and Jane?" A muffled questioning moan escaped my lips. "Jane, you are going to lie back and take it." She sat up on my cock as her hips rose and fell slowly, her hips moved back and forward, as her hands moved into her own hair, pushing out her chest. I needed to taste her skin and made a move to sit up, to take her hips in my hands and move them to a rhythm of my choosing, to taste the sweat on her neck. She pushed me back into the bed, firmly, but made no motion to move my hands when I reached up to the rack of God and kneaded her breasts through her dress. Her rhythm increased, I looked down watching myself slide in and out, the slick sound of flesh on flesh as I matched her speed with my hips until she slowed, shaking, she collapsed on top of me, giggling.

"That was..." I let out a happy moan and stretched.

"Agreed." She slid off me, cuddling into my side.

"Oh Maura, I'm so not finished with you yet." I moved to be above her, scooping her legs till they rested on my shoulders, my hips jerked forward hard making her head loll back on her pillows. Her eyes squeezed shut, as I watched her trying to gasp for a breath. I moved in her hard and fast, her moans escaping between gasps for air.

The mixed sound of her deep moans, and the sound of her wet flesh almost made me cum so I slowed, wanting her eyes to find mine, I slowed to draw out her pleasure and mine.

Her eyes opened slowly, heavy, finding mine. A small smile tugged at her lips as she reached up, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I shivered from her contact. She noticed and trailed her fingers down until her hands were on my hips. I was moving slow but with conviction. "Jane..." her word barely above a whisper. "Jane, fuck me. Take me hard." I moaned in response but slid out of her. I leant down and kissed her, my tongue invading her mouth as my cock had her pussy. "Please... I want your cock inside me." She begged, her eyes glinted a smile, playing along with my fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Move." She cocked her head, waiting for further instructions. "Face the wall. Hands up on the headboard." A girly squeal as she moved, excited.

"Like this?" She looked over her shoulder at me, dimples that begged me to lean down and kiss.

"Perfect." I moved behind her, kissing her shoulders, her neck as I moved her hair to one side granting me access. I slid my already wet cock up and down her centre, and I saw her hands strain against the headboard, preparing for me.

"Quit teasing and fuck me." I loved this side of Maura. I laughed, low, husky as I placed my hands on her waist, loving the feel of the material of her dress on my palms, ready to push into her. "Jaaaane" She dragged my name out till I entered her, barely. "Jaaannnnne." I chuckled again and filled her with my whole cock. She shuddered immediately. The sound of her pussy against my cock as I pulled out only to enter her harder over and over, faster and faster was making it hard for me to not fall into my own pool of paradise. I continued, watching her perfect ass bob in unison to the fast pace I had set until I couldn't take it anymore, I withdrew and replaced my cock with my fingers. She was burning hot, and dripped down my hand as I curled into her faster and harder than before. Her breathing hitched and she slumped forward almost immediately, as she came down my arm. She lay down below me, turning as I licked her wetness from my hand. I saw her twitching again as I slowly tasted her. "I feel like jelly. That was..."

"Agreed." I lay down in her lap, kissing her legs, stroking her thighs, until my head was buried in her pussy, slowly licking, kissing, nipping and biting at her, drinking in every last drop making her shudder and cum again in my mouth.

"Did that live up to your fantasy?" We lay there a while later, face to face, in each others arms. She stroked my arms as I curled my fingers in her hair.

I couldn't answer I felt so good, a mumbled moan came out in response.

"I will take that as a yes." She giggled, as I watched her dimples. She moved in on me, kissing my neck, across my collarbone whilst pushing up my top. If I had the energy I would have tossed it off over my head.

She started moving down my body, I moaned her name with a run of expletives as I felt her fingers dip into me. My hips met her touch. She stilled and looked up at me, pleading dark eyes as she took my limp hand and placed it in her hair.

"Choke me."


	4. Chapter 4

I shook my head, went to move my hand off her, she held on tightly and pushed herself down onto my cock, dripping with her wetness.

"Maura no." I went to wiggle free but my movement sent it deeper and the sound she made involuntarily bucked my hips into her mouth. "Fuuuck." I gasped.

She moved up and down slowly, until I felt I couldn't go any further as she took the entire cock in her mouth. She dipped her free hand under to my pussy, pushing into me, matching the speed with her hand there with the speed of her mouth on my cock.

She gasped, choking, making the most delicious sounds, then she was free as she sucked in air, and smiled at me with those fucking hot dimples. She crawled up the bed, up me, her wet fingers trailing over me, pushing up under my top, my nipples stiffening under her touch.

"Are you enjoying this?" My voice broke as she trailed her fingers back down and into my entrance. She moaned in the back of her throat. I bit my lip trying to contain my own moan but it escaped.

"I know you are." She teased my wet folds, coating her fingers and brought them up to her mouth, licking me off them. My mouth trembled and I lent in and kissed her hard, as she pushed her wet fingers in between our kisses, and I tasted myself on her. "Jane." My name escaped her lips between our kisses, tongues fought, as I grasped at her sides, her dress damp with sweat. "I want you to choke me."

I whimpered. "Maur... we just-"

"-No, you lay there and let me. I want you to fuck my face..." She kissed me. "Fast." She kissed me biting my bottom lip. "Hard." She almost growls the word, with my lip between her teeth, then she lets it go, as she licked up my throat to my chin. "Deep."

I pushed her down my body, hands clasped in her hair, tugging hard, and then I thrust into her mouth. My ass risen off the bed repeatedly. I hold her head down there, as I fuck her how she wanted. She tried to keep eye contact with me, but it is hard for both of us. Every time I came close my eyesight went hazy, and it took a few seconds to regain any focus, the noise from Maura's mouth bringing me back to Earth. Her own eyes closed tight when I hit as far as she can take and I hear and feel her choke, but she remains, not fighting it, but her moans welcome me harder, and faster, until my legs are shaking and I hold her still, with my full cock in her, until I cum and my legs fall limp, my hand ease in her hair and she slides off my cock, sucking down air once more.

"Shit." I regained some semblance of focus, as she slowly dragged herself up my body, her hair disheveled yet still fucking perfect, in all its mess, her makeup ruined, lips swollen, and then when I saw tears down her cheeks, I took her in my arms. She leant down onto my chest, our breathing slowed, becoming one as the heat radiated from us both. Our exposed flesh stuck together with sweat. I kissed her forehead, and lick away the tears replacing them with kisses all over her face. She hums into me, a smile played at the corners of her mouth. Her fingers removed the cock from me, the cool air tingles my pussy. She stroked me there gently.

"My fantasy tomorrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Immersion therapy?" I ain't buying this bull. "Maur, I said we could do anything you'd like... get out your box of tricks, I don't care as long as it's with you... you don't need to pretend any of its for my own good."

She nods at me, her eyes wide and filled with innocence.

Although as I think about it, I'm sure everyone already thinks we've done this... being a detective with her very own pair and all... but nope, not since losing control brings me right back to the nightmare I call Hoyt, and then there's breadboy who thought it would be fun to tie me up.

But rules go out the window when it comes to her, which is ironic or something since she lives by rules and procedures, but I let her break all mine.

"I'm feeling very immersed... and uncomfortable."

"It will help Jane... and it could be fun-"

"Oh it better be." The last time I had been in a position like this, it was by some guy who had an obsession with me, and thought we were married... and then in true 'my life' fashion he'd tried to kill me. Fun! I'd never be able to thank Frost enough for saving me. Lesson to be learnt... free bread is never free bread.

She had led me by the hands up into her bedroom, kissing my neck as she removed my jacket, her hands sliding round the front of my waist, finding and unfastening my belt, I disposed of my gun, badge on her dresser but she held my handcuffs, dangling them off her slender fingers.

I laughed.

"You wanna?"

She shook her head.

"Do you not have another pair, we need two."

"Oh we do... do we?" I spoke in my mock Maura voice, but she gave me that look, and instantly I regretted mocking her tone, her affliction. "Sorry." I whispered, flashing her a grin.

"It's ok, I have handcuffs of my own." My eyes lit up, as she fished a matching pair out of her bedside draw.

"No Maur, those are mine."

"What is yours is mine... and mine is yours." She smiled, batting her perfect eyelashes at me.

"When did you even take these, these were in my closet..." She beamed a little more at me as if that was answer enough.

"Now strip." She spoke lightly, but with demand.

"You."

"I have the handcuffs. Strip." Maura demanded of me, her smile faded. Her eyes grew dark as she moved closer to me once more, clicking one metal circle round my wrist. She lifted my hand to her mouth, kissing the palm, licking my fingers, whilst her other hand worked on pushing up my top out of where it was tucked into my trousers, pulling down the zip on my trousers, placing her hand inside. My lip trembled and I took a sharp intake of breath. "Wet already Jane?"

I snaked my free hand around her waist, drawing her body flush against mine, her hand intentionally trapped down the front of my trousers. I kissed her hard, pressing my leg between hers, venturing for friction. I felt her letting me, letting me take charge of our kissing but as soon as I felt her delicate fingers moving in my trousers I lost all control to her.

"Get on the bed." She removed her hand from my trousers once I had slacked my kissing, and my hold on her had faltered, wasting no time regaining control. I sighed missing the loss of her hand instantly. "If you want my fingers..." She licked the wet digits. "Then you will get up on the bed."

"Fu..." I gulped, my eyes fixated on her mouth, her fingers in her mouth, tasting me with her perfect little pink tongue. I felt my abdominal muscles clench and my head swim, as the blood rushed to my pussy.

"Now." Her eyes dark, bearing into mine intensely. I crawled backwards up the bed, and she followed me, crawling over my body. She clicked one handcuff in place, her hips straddling my chest. "Other arm." I lifted it to her, and she clicked it in place with the second pair of handcuffs, their coldness ran shivers down my arms into my chest, my nipples hard under thighs.

She leant down and kissed both hands, both palms in turn, running her fingers down my bare arms making my arms twitch, shiver and my hips rise of the bed. She giggled, as she turned her head watching my hips rise and fall. She ran her fingers over my tank top, settling with one hand on each breast as her thumbs worked slowly over each hardened nipple. I felt myself grow wetter and wetter with each movement, each pinch and knead and squeeze.

I lifted as far as I could off the bed, trying to reach my lips, my tongue to her own heaving chest, as it slowly rose and fell, bound in her tight fucking hot dress. I wanted my lips over the material there, I wanted to tease and flick my tongue over her nipples, to take her breasts as much as I could in my mouth and suck her hard.

She leant back and giggled, pushed me back hard into the bed. I groaned, as I squeezed my legs together, trying to gain some friction. Any friction.

"Maur... Fuck Maura I want your fingers deep in my pussy."

"Begging already Jane?"


	6. Chapter 6

Maura climbs off me and slips out of her shoes, her shortness making her more adorable. I want to fuck the adorableness out of her.

"Would you like me to take this off?" Her hands push up her hips, up to her breasts, and she squeezes them in her perfect hands. Perfect hands that I can't look at every day at work and not imagine them curling into me, that I can't look at and imagine them in my hair as she kisses me. I bite my lip, flexing my hands straining at my binds. Her eyes follow up my arms to the handcuffs, and she smiles, satisfied when I pull on them.

She climbs back up on the bed, back up over me as she grinds in my lap, leaning back on her outstretched arms, rubbing my thighs through my trousers. Her hands inch closer and closer to my centre, to the opening she left at my zip. She smiles and follows my eyes down to her chest.

"Yes, they have been known to have an effect." She smiles at me, somehow so darn pure as she slowly unzips the back of her dress, pushing it inches down over her chest, her breasts tight against the material and partially exposed. I can see her lacy bra but I want to see more, and yet I don't want her to know how much so I force my eyes away. Damn did that just make her pout, I swear when our eyes met, she pouted, so slightly.

Her hands fall from undressing herself and push up my stomach under my top, the feeling of her fingers on my abs make me shiver. I try to resist, but can't not arch into her touch. She leaves my top bunched up over my breasts, and I breath out a moan at the cool air on my hot flesh.

Damn she was pouting before because now when I open my eyes she is smiling that cute dimpled smile, the kind of smile that has been known to make me wet at work and have to get close to Maura in private as fast as possible otherwise I'll explode, though I have my own ways of driving her insane in public, that lead to stolen kisses when nobody is around.

I close my eyes again as she kisses my body, my mind pictures Maura between my legs, looking up at me with those sweet eyes, turning darker, intense with passion, those dimples as her mouth moves lower... that fucking porn hair that's always so perfect even when its had my fingers tangled in it...

She reaches up to the handcuffs at my wrists, stroking up my arms as she does. Another shiver runs through me. She leans down into me, her boobs pressed against me, moving up my torso so fucking slowly, I hook my feet around her legs, my legs splayed for her.

"This is interesting... being on top."

"Oh Maur you're always a top."

"Physically, I am not."

"I only top you cause you want it that way, I'd surrender to you..." I gestured up to the handcuffs.

She had a pondering look pass over her face... "because I want it that way..." Her eyes searching for the answer, an answer I knew. "Yes, Jane." She looked down at me now, "Yes I agree, I do, I never thought of it like that... so I could have "topped" you anytime I pleased?" Her eyes lit up.

"How about you do something this time instead of planning a next time?" She looked down at me, her brow furrowed, not sure whether I'd hurt her feelings or not.

"That is quite enough out of you Detective Smarty Pants." She lifted herself off me, her arms outstretched, as she examined my face. Her own face was serious even when she lent down inches away from my face, her eyes wandering over my features, waiting for me to lift my head and meet her lips. I tried to stop myself kissing her for as long as I could, keep some of the power, but my lips betrayed me and kissed hers. Her mouth parted, granting my tongue access to slowly lick her top lip, cause if I had to have a favourite, her pouty top lip was certainly mine. I tugged on it lightly, trying to bring her back down on me, but she moved her mouth an inch further away, my back arching as far as it could to find her lips again. She let me get in one last awkward kiss, moving away from me some more as I was forced to let go of her bottom lip with my teeth. She giggled as I landed back down on my back, sighing.

"Maur..."

"More?" She mocked, planting lots of many fast wet kisses on my lips, face, neck before moving off me again, this time fully, and stood beside the bed, one hand on her bare side, the other she twirled a lock of hair around, whilst biting the side of her lip looking down at me. She pealed off her dress, standing there in a deep red matching bra and panties, I wanted to peal them off with my teeth.

"Maura..." She raised her eyebrows in response. "God you look so fucking tasty. Come here..." She smiled, her glistening white teeth sparkling at me. "Fuck! Maura come here and fuck me."

She turned heel and walked out the room.

"Maura...? Where are you going? Maur... come back." She'd sauntered off past where I could crane my neck to see. I listened intently, hearing her feet on the hardwood floors.

She returned after far too long with a bowl, she slid herself next to me and started slowly eating strawberries.

She hid her smile, not so well, her smile was always in her eyes when she was trying to hide it and her eyes were sparkling at me now.

I involuntarily licked my lips not sure if I wanted a strawberry or to taste the juice on her lips.

"Would you like one?" She offered, dangling in front of me, then she took a tiny bite and plopped it back in the bowl, and then placed the cold bowl on my stomach. I twitched with the coldness on my bare flesh, and caught her eyes staring at the movement of my chest. She licked her bottom lip as she lifted the bowl off me, placing it beside my head, taking another strawberry and placing it in her mouth she lent down into me again giving me a delightful and so on purpose view of her cleavage.

I bit into the strawberry whilst stealing a kiss from her, she smiled with the rest of the strawberry between her teeth, She kissed me forcefully, smooshing the rest of the fruit between our lips, the juice dripping onto my chin. She licked the juice from me, pushing my bra up over my breasts leaving it around me bunched up with my top. My breasts strained from under the material as she continued licking down me until her tongue was circling my nipples, taking one breast in her hand and the other in her mouth, teasing it with her teeth, flicking over it with her tongue.

I moved beneath her trying to gain contact with her body once more and again she stood up.

"Maur..."

"Jane," her tone was very schoolmistress.

"Maura please..." I spoke trying to steady my voice and telling myself not to beg, but she had gotten me so hot, sweaty, sticky already and I needed her to bring me back to sanity, I needed to feel her inside me.

"Jane as you pointed out-"

"I need you inside me now."

"-I am... topping..." She looked a little confused, wondering if she was using the term correctly, or even the correct term. "So it will be what I want."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

Hands on her hips, she tilted her head, deciding.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you to watch me."

"Yeah I've not stopped..."

She smiled, love shining through her eyes.

"Jane I am so in..." She sighed, licking her lips. "I want you to watch me." With that she crawled onto the bed, between my spread legs. She trailed her fingers through her hair, her breasts practically popping from the top of her bra. She grasped at her breasts with one hand and the other rubbed over her panties at her pussy.

I pulled at my restraints once more, needing her hands to be my hands.

I licked my bottom lip still tasting the strawberry there, as the more she pressed on her panties the more I can see the patches of damp, of her wetness through them. She places her hand down the front of her panties and I see the material move with her fingers inside. I bite my lip, trying to keep in the moan at the back of my throat, but as her back arches mine does so too, the moan escaping.

"Let me see, I need to..." My legs encircled her, she smiled, wide.

"If you spread your legs again, look but no touching." I moaned, and held her in my legs tighter. "Spread."She stilled her hand down her panties. "Your." My hips bucked off the bed, holding her tighter still. "Legs." She removed her hand from her panties, and I spread for her, my ass falling back onto the bed in defeat. "Good girl."

My stomach twitched, and I tried to wriggle out of my trousers that she had left half way on, so fucking teasingly. My zipper down, fly open, flesh almost bare to the cool air as my breasts were.

She lifted off the bed, to peal off her panties. She tossed them up onto my chest, I could smell her wetness on them making me whimper. She returned her hand, stroking up and down her entrance, her hips moving onto her hand. I pictured my hand on hers, my hand as hers, pushing into her wanting to feel more of her, see more of her, be inside her.

"Push... push your fingers in..." My voice came out with my thought without me realizing I had even said it.

"I never do." She circled her clit. I looked at her quizzically. "I never penetrate myself whilst masturbating."

"Never?"

"Never. I only enjoy you inside me." She moaned as her hips moved with her hand on her clit, stroking.

"Take these off and let me be inside you."

"I am..." She bit her lip, as she squeezed her breast, her nipple hard against the fabric of her bra. "I am topping..."

"Maurrrr..." I purred, my wetness dripping down my pussy, unable to satisfy my want with my legs spread. I couldn't even squeeze my legs together to gain some friction where I needed it. I felt the bed underneath me damp as I shifted my hips, as I moved my ass up and down off the bed to match her own rhythmic movements of her hips. "You want to feel me open you up..." I panted as her hips moved faster, as my hips moved faster "You want to feel me deep inside you..." My own toes curled and I clenched my pussy imagining her fingers deep inside me, moving fast, hard, picturing her thumb rubbing over my clit bringing me, sending me over into orgasm.

"Oh fuuhhh..." She closed her eyes, as her breathing came out staggered. "Just thinking of you inside me is making me..." She opened her eyes, their lids heavy, and looked directly into my eyes. "Ohhh Ja..." She whimpered and fell back leaning on the hand that had previously been at her breast.

I pouted.

"What?" Her eyes searched mine, she looked hurt and I instantly regretted the look I couldn't hide in my face.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to be the cause of that."

"You are."

"In your mind, and in mine... this just... it really hurts not being able to touch you. I wanted to taste you, lick the sweat from your thighs, and stomach... Maur... you came so differently." Now it was her turn pout at me, but in true Maura fashion it was her top lip that protruded, and I wanted it between my teeth.

She moved up the bed and lowered herself onto one of my legs. I shuddered and groaned feeling her wet pussy on my thigh. She moved her hips as I pressed into her as much as I could with my leg. Her leg pressed up against my dripping wet pussy. The sound was so hot coming from the smacking of her leg on my pussy and her pussy grinding into my leg and it wasn't long until I was shaking beneath her, gasping her name, she came then too my name falling from her lips, low, just above a whisper.

She lay down on my body, our hearts slowing in unison whilst she peppered kisses over my neck, one hand in my hair the other on my breast.

"Take these off Maur... I need to hold you." I pleaded with my eyes when she looked up into mine. "Maur...?"

"You want to hold me?" A smile pulled at her lips. "Is that all?"

She got me, I rolled my eyes as I chuckled.

"No. I want to make you scream my name..."


	8. Chapter 8

"I just said your name when I climaxed." She looked up at me, her brows furrowed in slight confusion, and then she smiled as if to herself and moaned her hands in her hair. "Mmmmm felt so good."

"Whimpered." I muttered, knowing it came out a little too harsh. I avoided her eyes for fear I had hurt her in any way.

"I enjoyed you watching me Jane." She cocked her head until I couldn't avoid her eyes; hers dripped with concern and honesty but most of all love.

"But I want you to scream my name."

She bit her lip and let out a giggle, as she kissed me, I tried to not respond hoping in some feeble way it would make her take off the handcuffs. It didn't. She bit onto my bottom lip as her hands went to my chest, where she squeezed a little too hard making me moan. She let go of my lip, but kept her mouth close to mine.

"Would you like for me to lie back and watch you?"

"Take these off," I pulled hard at the handcuffs, they dug into my wrist, hurting me, but damn if it didn't feel good. "and you'll find out." I seized forward kissing her hard, but she won out again when she took my lip between her teeth and tugged, matching her movement once more with her hands at my breasts. I cried out, gasped, falling back against her bed when she let go.

"I want you to scream my name." She spoke with my lip still between her teeth. I met her lips and kissed her feverishly, harshly, fast, wet, our tongues fighting until one of her hands cupped my pussy through my soaked panties. I stilled my kissing but she did not. I let her tongue fill me as I wanted her fingers to. I whimpered into her mouth, and then she moved down onto my neck. She trailed wet kisses, licking me slowly as I felt her breath in and moan. "Your scent..." She rubbed her nose into my neck. "...is intoxicating."

I licked my lip, sucking on it, tasting a tinge of blood.

"Ohhh Maur... Maura." Her name fell from my lips as I felt her hand sliding slowly up and down my centre, the material hot and sticking to my flesh.

"Tell me what you want." She whispered into my ear as she licked, nibbled and sucked on it. My eyes fought to stay open as I leant into her mouth, her tongue, her lips sending waves of pleasure tingling down my spine.

"I wanna fuck you."

"What do you want?" Her tongue dipped into my ear and I shivered.

"Fuck... Maurrrr..."

"What do you want Jane?"

"I wanna..." Her fingers played lightly at the edge of my panties, dipping underneath to the flesh there, teasing. "fuuhhh..." My hips rose by themselves into her touch. "I wanna..." I felt her brush over my clit. "Inside you, I need to be inside you Maur..." She took her hand away. I whimpered. "Maura!" I whined. "Maur... plea-" I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from begging. "...Fuck! Please! Please I need you, I fucking want you." I begged, hating the sound of my voice pleading, I was all hers.

She smiled at me; a satisfied look came over her face.

"I love you."

"I'd love you more if you'd let me fuck you." I muttered. She playfully hit my arm in response. She turned her back on me and bent over, kissing my stomach. She wiggled her hips slightly; I smiled, shaking my head at her, at her audacity. She knew how much I loved her ass. "And I'd be more in love with you if you'd stop fucking teasing me with your ass."

"I let your profanities slide-" She stifled a small chuckle and slide an inch back up onto my chest, closer to my mouth, but still not close enough.

"You fucking love them." I stressed my words through clenched teeth, as I imagined biting her ass, imagined licking up her centre, up her back, making it arch under me. My wrists burned hot as I pulled on the metal, I wanted to spread her ass with them and lick her. Fuck I needed to feel her in my hands. Squeeze her ass in my hands and bite down hard, leaving marks that the next day I would know were there under her fucking perfect clothes, perfect appearance. I'd know.

"So you can take a bit of teasing... can you not?"

She placed her leg over my bare torso, and sank back up on the bed; back up on me, inches away from my face. I strained against the handcuffs until I could barely, just barely run my tongue up her wet pink pussy.

Her legs tightened around my torso and she sank back a little granting me more access as I flicked my tongue over her clit.

Her fingers wandered up and down my exposed thighs, her breath upon damp panties.

"Fuck Maura! Please! Take them off." I bucked my hips as she obliged slowly pealing them down my thighs. The cool air tingled, but her tongue flicking over my clit tingled more. I wanted her whole mouth but only felt the tip of her tongue on me.

I pulled harder at my restraints, needing to dip my fingers into her wetness. I felt her breath stagger and heard a giggle from her.

"You really want to touch me."

"...Sherlock." I muttered.

"I can hear the rattling of the handcuffs..." She looked behind her; her tongue darted out, wetting her plump lips as our eyes met. "I love seeing how much you want me."

"Need you... Maura... Fucking need you like air." She smiled and returned her head to my pussy as she sucked on my clit, making me wetter as I felt her lips on me, feeling her tongue flat against my clit, rolling, rubbing hard. "Fuuuuhhhh..." I breathed onto her, quieting myself by sucking on her wet swollen folds.

She sat up on me, granting me what I wanted, to be inside her, my tongue plunging, slipping slickly into her pussy. I worked in her fast and hard, not knowing when she would stop my access, I took all I could as fast as I could.

She stroked up my thighs, her fingers playing at my entrance, stroking teasing but never entering. I bucked my own hips trying to feel more of her on me, in me, until she was shaking above me and her hands left my pussy. She instead gripped onto my thighs, her fingers digging; twisting my muscles as she almost came if not for me withdrawing my tongue. Two can play at teasing.

She groaned, sinking lower onto my face. I brushed my lips over hers, kissing her pussy, my head swam. My mouth watered from the smell of her arousal, wanting to taste it all, take her in my mouth but I continued my kissing instead, waiting for her to beg.

Her hips started to move, her pussy grinding up and down slick into my face. I could see, taste, smell, and feel nothing but her. I was in heaven. Her breathing hitched, finding friction on me as I continued kissing, nibbling, biting her. Her hands clung onto my thighs harder, as she pushed on her arms deeper into me still.

"Jane." She panted. "Jane..." I rewarded her with a purposely slow long lick of her entire pussy, opening her up as she dripped into my mouth, then I continued kissing. I wanted her to be the first one to scream my name. "Please..." Her ass rose up off my face. I breathed in hot air for a few seconds until she lowered herself back onto me, an action she repeated as if I was fucking her with my tongue, except I wasn't. I smiled at her fucking the air between us. "Jane... Fuh-Jane please."

"Who's begging now?"

I felt one of her hands leave my thigh and tug at the back of my head, her fingers buried deep in my hair.

"Ahh fuhhh Ja...Jane." My head was pushed up forcefully to her dripping pussy. "Just...ahhh" She moaned at the contact between my face and her dripping entrance. I turned my head to the side slightly, licking her juices that were dripping down her thighs. "J-Jane that... do." She panted. "not." I licked up her thighs back to her pussy and teased her folds with my teeth. "Stop. Do not stop." She growled, grinding into my face sending my tongue deep inside her.

Her moans elevated as she fucked my face hard and fast. I could hear strangled noises trapped in the back of her throat, sweet strangled cries. I circled my tongue, each time eliciting a higher, louder involuntary cry from her.

"Jane...J-Juh...Fuhh...Jane!" Her thighs started to shake "Oh fu...Jane..." Her hand left my head, and her cries came out muffled as she came, gushing into my mouth. She lifted off me once she gained control of her legs, and turned herself around, settling herself at my hips.

She clasped her hand over her heaving chest, her top lip between her teeth, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maura...?"

"Yes Jane." She smiled at me, dimples, innocent, sweet.

"You just covered your mouth, didn't ya?"

"I do... not... I did... not..."

"Ha! Liar!" I pointed, with little effect with my hands being up in the handcuffs. "Your chest... Don't think I don't know when you're lying Maura... I always know."

"Yes!" She expelled air and sank lower on my hips. "Yes...Ok...I did." She shrugged, looking so fucking innocent again as I licked my lips, tasting her juices, making my own pussy drip wanting her to taste me. "Yes I want you to be the first to scream."


	9. Chapter 9

She stood up from the bed, looked down at me licking her lips. I imagined her tongue licking my pussy.

"You wanna lick something else, huh Maur?" I raised my hips slightly, her eyes darted there, to where I was spread for her, dripping from the movements of her mouth earlier but she'd left me wanting so much more.

She bit the side of her lip, raised an eyebrow and turned away pushing out her ass for me to watch, sauntering off until I couldn't see her. She came back dangling the harness with her cock on it. My pussy twitched thinking about fucking her with it. My mind flashed to the last time, seeing myself sliding in and out of her, fuck I needed to do that again.

"I thought you wanted me to scream your name."

"Oh," She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she placed her cock on. "You will."

"Maura... I..." I searched for the words, without hurting her, searching for the words to tell her I didn't want to be fucked like that. "I don't..." She stood in front of me. "Wow. Fuck. You are stunning."

Her breasts, curves, little waist, her hips and perfectly toned body contrasted with the hard cock between her legs. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, looking down at herself, and nodded in agreement. There was nothing boastful or big headed about the way she agreed, more matter of fact.

"Sit up." I shuffled up the bed, releasing some strain, tension on my arms. She leant into me, over me unlocking one handcuff, then the other. I slowly took down my arms. "Place them behind your back." I stroked her face, the handcuffs dangling, clinking down my wrists, I stroked through her hair. She moved into my touch, and we kissed as she sank into my lap. Her hard cock between us, it pressed into my stomach, making my abdominal muscles twitch. "Place your hands behind your back." She instructed once more, and I complied, slowly.

"Up." She moved off me, and I moved forward following her, awkwardly feeling my upper thighs wet. She switched our places, and sat with her back to the headboard. She gestured with her hands to the cock. "Now sit on my cock."

I whimpered, still with hesitation but she looked so "Damn fucking sexy." The words burst from my lips on their own accord. She licked her lips, her eyes dark with desire.

"Sit. On. My. Cock."

I moved forward facing her, but she shook her head and twirled her finger. I complied. I went to ease myself down but she thrust her hips up hard and buried herself deep in me.

I almost fell forward, not having my hands to fall onto, but she held me there holding onto the chains of the handcuffs. I rose off her but she pulled me back down whilst thrusting up, in hard.

I cried out; never have feeling anything as powerful and controlling as her in me before.

"Do you like that Jane?"

"Fuuuu..." She continued to thrust into me slowly, deep, each time pulling sharply back on the handcuffs, making me take her deeper in my pussy.

"Do you like that Jane?" She repeated with a gasp, her own moaning and groaning mingling with mine making me drip down her cock.

"Yes! Muh...Muh...Maur... Yes! Fuck you feel so good." She moaned loudly in response and her hips sped up. She let go of the handcuffs letting me fall forward. I felt her moving behind me, as my face hit the bed. My face moved up and down the bed as she fucked me harder and faster, her hands on my hips, pulling me into her.

"Jane..." She gasped. "Jane you are so fucking hot." She twisted one fist into my hair, using it as leverage to drive herself deeper.

"Maurrrr!" I came, twitching, shuddering brought on by her use of profanity. "Fuck... Maur...!" My cries muffled by being slammed into the mattress by her. She pulled me upwards by the handcuffs, as I shuddered again, feeling myself clenching around her cock. She slowed her thrusting, but didn't stop, letting my body rest but not relax.


	10. Chapter 10

"I need... Maura I need to kiss you..." She thrust inside me, slow, as I felt the remnants of my orgasm shivering through my body. "Please." I felt her slide out of me almost all the way, I instantly missed her inside, until she thrust further filling me. "I need to see you, I need to..." She pulled me back into her sending me closer to climax once again, "Please..." My back arched until I felt her mouth on my shoulder. She licked, bit, kissed and bit harder again at me there.

She kept her cock deep in me, the movement of her hips making it hard for me to breathe.

"I like to hear you beg."

"Fuck Maura please let me see you when you're fucking me." I winced at the sound of my own voice, but to get what I wanted I had to, and fuck if it didn't make her fuck me harder, and fuck if me begging didn't make her moan and groan and whimper. Fuck she was sexy.

"I can see you and you are so fucking sexy."

"Fuck yes Maurr-rr-rr" My words staggered as she slid out of me and let go of the chain, the other dangling off my wrist hitting my side as she clinked my wrists free. I turned to face her.

"Give me your wrists." My hands already in her hair as I kissed her dimples. "Jane. Give me your wrists." The unhooked parts of both handcuffs dangled down my arms, as I kissed down her neck. "Jane." I smiled into her flesh at the sound of her voice going from authoritative to breathy. I licked one of her nipples hearing her gasp, and then took as much of her breast in my mouth. I sucked, flicked my tongue over, around her nipple, it stiff to my touch. "J-Juh-ahhh..." She tried t say my name but it came out in a breathy moan. "Jane..."

"Now give me your other wrist." I spoke in a mock Maura tone.

"No." Her eyes looked down at where I'd clicked one half of one of the handcuffs on her wrist. She was now handcuffed to me. I couldn't contain my smile. She mirrored my smile, adding a fake "ha ha" and shook her head.

"Give me-"

"You give me-" I stopped her words with my kiss, I plunged my tongue in her mouth hard. I felt her resistance to me as she moaned into me.

She tried to keep control, fighting back with her free hand, pushing me down into the bed. Her legs between mine on the mattress, I hooked my feet around her calves. My hips rose to meet her cock, it brushed my wetness, sticking to me stomach as she wiggled above me trying to get the other handcuff on my wrist.

"This is what you wanted." She breathed into my ear, her handcuffed hand; our handcuffed hands bound together tangled itself into my hair, tight. "You want this." She licked and bit my neck, pushing her limbs hard against mine. "Face to face."

"Fu..." I groaned at the awkward angle my arm was at, but God fucking damn if it didn't feel good being pushed, pulled, and restrained by her. I would never have thought I'd be into this, often waking, shaking in her arms from a nightmare of being tied up by Hoyt.

"Tell me how much you want this."

"Yes..." I moaned quietly, into her neck, her lips all over my face, my throat, sucking at my pulse.

"How much do you want-"

"Yes! I want you so fucking much... I only ever want you inside me."

She moved, pulling my arm back and pushing me over onto my side. I gasped at the strain even more on my arm. Her legs clambering over me and then she entered me. Slow. I tried to turn my head, it being difficult with the burning in my arm arched over my head at an angle, being difficult with her head, her face nestled into my neck sucking on my burning flesh.

"Fuck..." She breathed low into my ear; a strangled cry escaped her throat as she fucked me hard and slow.

"Ahh...Maur...Ahh...Yes...Ohh more... faster..." My hair stuck to my face, hot, wet. "Fuck!" I strained my head an inch to see her body slamming into mine. "Fuck I still can't-"

"I know..." She giggled into my ear. She moved, pulling me with her, until she was flat against the bed and I was straddling her, my legs bent at the knees, shins flat against the bed as she pumped her hips rapidly up off the bed, sending her cock up into me making me shiver. Making me moan, cry out, my own hips speeding up, to match her pace.

"Fuck Maura... Fuck!" I closed my eyes, giving in to not being able to see her, and rode her, smacking my ass harder and more forcefully into her hips as I could. My free hand splayed out behind me as I held at her breast, squeezing, pushing down, leverage on which to grind my hips in movement to hers.

I pulled at our handcuffed wrists jerking her back off the bed, our sweaty bodies colliding, her cock delving deeper. I fought against her, our hips moving by themselves, trying to get face to face with her. She fucked me as I rode her hips hard, our arms and legs tangled at awkward angles. Our limbs straining and fighting against one another as we both moved in unison at our centres toward the same purpose.

I cried out a reel of obscenities as I came. Her mouth on mine swallowed my cries of pleasure as she shuddered, twitching thighs against my own. I bit and sucked on her mouth, her tongue, her lips stifling her cries with my own until I tasted copper from our fierce kissing.

We lay there in a tangled mess, panting, stuck to one another, our heat filling the room until we fell asleep together. In each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat together on the couch, she lay, stretched, her head in my lap after another long day at work. I stroked her golden hair, so soft to my touch. She had us watching a documentary about otters; she made noises and comments all the way through. All I could think about was her head turning in my lap and putting her lips, her tongue to another use.

My head lolled back upon the couch, I brought up my hands, running them through my hair, twirling, frustrated, but as I looked back down she was still watching the documentary, so intently. I smiled, breathed out a sigh at her beauty.

"Oh Jane, look at that poor otter." She pointed, then looked up with big full of sympathy eyes as the otter on screen watched its mother being killed. Wow she knew how to pick the things we watched. I leant down, kissing her forehead, rubbing my hands in her hair. She turned back to the screen, nestling down, letting out a comfy sounding moan.

The credits rolled as she herself rolled over onto her back. She looked up at me; her hand came up and cupped my face. I placed my hand on top of hers, moved my head into her touch.

"Jane?" I moaned a little in response, moving my head to kiss the palm of her hand. "The other night..." She sat up a little, leaning down on one arm, unzipping my trousers. I shifted in my seat as her hand slid under my panties, her slender fingers brushing my pussy, I arched into her fingers. "Jane I would like for you to use..." I whimpered as she slid her fingers between my folds. She moaned. "You are already so wet. I have barely touched you." I looked down at her hand in my trousers; she had her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Maur, I've been thinking of your hand between my legs all night."

"What about my tongue? Have you not thought of that?" She licked her lips.

"Oh fuck." My head hit the back of the couch, as I wriggled out of my trousers, kicking them to the floor. She moved so she could kiss me. She climbed on top of me, her hand never leaving my panties. Her other hand she brought my face to hers and kissed me lightly, as her fingers pushed into me, dripping my wetness down my pussy.

My hips moved with her hand, into her hand as she continued to kiss me lightly, each time bringing her head back to look and study my face, my features dancing in pleasure. She smiled, fuck those dimples, I clenched around her fingers. She withdrew, and took off my panties, returning her soaking fingers to my clit. She circled and rubbed me there slowly, making me wetter and wetter, desperate for her fingers to enter me again.

"What do you want Jane?"

"I want you inside me." She moaned into my ear at my words.

"Do you know what I want Jane?" I smiled but didn't answer, instead turning my head to capture her lips in a long kiss. She opened her mouth to let a moan escape but I plunged my tongue in and she fought back with her own tongue. I turned more, my hands coming up to cradle her face as we continued to kiss. I felt her smiling into the kiss as I shifted, slowly moving to be facing her, side by side.

She giggled a little, her fingers never wavering as they continued on my clit, faster, harder, then slow and light, making my pussy tingle and lips quiver against hers. I pushed her down into the couch, trying to settle myself down onto her hand, gain some control, but she was always in control and I fucking loved it.

I moved above her, grinding my hips down into her, our lips never tearing apart from each other. I moved one of my hands to her chest. Her breathing heavy, her breasts straining against the tight confides of her pink?red?flowery? dress... whatever damn she'd have the perfect description of it, with words for colours I didn't know existed probably. . . She looked so damn sexy in it, writhing below me, her legs coming up around my bare naked ass as much as the small dress would allow.

She moved a hand to start unbuttoning my shirt, so delicately, as not to rip the material. I didn't care, and tore it off, buttons popped and flew off. Fuck I really didn't care I needed her to fuck me hard. Now.

"I'll buy you another." She looked up at me, so damn earnestly.

"Swell." I heard the sarcasm in my voice. "A Maura Isles shopping trip!"

"Do not mock me, I know you enjoy..." She leant up and kissed my chin. "At the very least watching me try on clothes." I tried to keep my face stern, but smiled.

"Yeah I do." I kissed her exposed neck, then pulled on her sides, until we were both sitting up, facing one another on the couch. She took her fingers away, and licked each soaked digit. She moaned never taking her eyes off mine, until she kissed me, cupping my face with her damp hand.

She stood up from the couch, stretching her whole body, feet bare arching up on her tip toes. My eyes looked playfully up and down her curves. I drank in the shape of her calves, all the way up her bare thighs to her hips that drove me wild and her tight waist.

She looked around, and I suddenly realized I how much I was staring. She ruffled my hair with one hand, and said something about making tea... a cup of tea... not panda tea this time, I know I didn't hear panda tea but I couldn't really concentrate on her words when she made my head that dizzy. I couldn't think under her gaze sometimes, so much warmth, tenderness, love, passion all in one of her looks.

She stroked through my hair, down to cup my face, leaning down and kissed my forehead. My eyes fluttered closed, as I wanted to pull her back down with me on the couch right there and kiss my way up her starting from her feet until her panties are pushed to one side, my hands are on her hips and my face is deep in her pussy.

I came out of my daze and looked over at her in the kitchen. She was interested in whatever beverage she was making now, so intense were her eyes, her face a wash of concentration. I just watched her for a while, staring at her pout, her little smile to herself, and her eyes lit up when she was doing something to her satisfaction.

I rose off the couch, feeling how wet I was, my shirt hung off my frame, the rest of my body naked. My eyes still on her as she looked up and just flashed me a fucking perfect smile, and I felt my heart literally miss a beat, feeling it in my throat. I couldn't form words. I smiled, dazed by almost cumming and then having her saunter off leaving me wanting, needing so much more.

"Just head up," I nodded, encapsulated by her beauty, reached for the remote and clicked off her television, trying to think what it is that she would want. "I'll be there shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

I stood, stark naked, well almost if not for my stockings and my cock when she entered her bedroom.

"Oh my." Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open, it made me smile inside at the effect I had had on her, outside I held onto my composure. "Jane..." She gulped loudly, and let out a slow breath.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I cocked my head, I tried to catch her eyes, keep intense eye contact with her but her eyes meandered up and down my body.

"I... You are gorgeous..." She leant against the door frame, cocking her own head, wetting her lips as her eyes drank me in. "I fear my legs will not work."

I swaggered over, took the cup out of her hand, turned, slowly, deliberatly, so she could get a good look of my ass too.

I placed her cup on the nightstand, and turned again. The distance between us wasn't much but felt so large. I wanted her to come to me, but she slumped a bit more against the door frame, her back against it.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked her, my voice low. One of her arms reached out to me, the other clung onto the frame, I saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped onto the wood. I took her hand, moved to her in two strides. I brought her hand round my waist, and she quickly moved it down to my bare ass. She squeezed as she drew me, pulled me into her against the door.

She kissed my lips really rather chastely, then brought her hand up from my ass, up my back and round to my chest. We continued to kiss as she kneaded, squeezed, rolled my hardening nipples between her fingers and thumb. I leant into her touch, my cock brushing up against her dress, I melted into her kiss.

She returned her hand round to my ass, kneading the flesh there, then assaulted my chest with her, tongue, teeth, lips, going from one breast to the other as my back arched into her. My hands placed in her hair, holding her at my breast, each lick, and bite, and suck making me wet, until I couldnt take any more. I may have cum standing right there if she had not tore her head away, I shivered when I lost the contact of her fucking perfect mouth. I moaned, wanting to cum, moaned at how she had brought me to the brink once more and left me dangling, wanting her more and more.

"Oh Jane, you look stunning." I brought her head to my lips again, leaning, pushing my almost bare body against hers. The material of the dress she wore felt fucking fantasting against my skin. I felt her chest moving rapidly up and down against my own, I felt my cock pushed against her stomach, she pressed herself off the doorframe into it, her hips grinding into mine. Her hips sent tingles straight to my pussy, up and down my spine as my own hips matched her rhythm.

I kissed her ferociously until I went light headed from lack of oxygen. The kiss broke, barely, as we panted into each others mouths. I pushed her dress up, awkwardly as it was tight against her skin, tight against her curves, up just as far as it needed to go until I saw her panties. I licked my lips and sank to my knees.

I pushed her red lacey panties aside, liking how restraining it was to keep them on, and flicked my tongue over her clit. I sucked on her folds, running my tongue between, tasting, feeling, her wetness. She reeled off my name over and over staggered by panting.

I leant back as I stroked my fingers slowly inside her entrance, I saw both hands on the door frame now, griping tightly. I smiled and returned my head to her glistening pink pussy. I breathed in deeply, her smell making my own pussy under my cock wet. I wanted to fuck her hard against the door, I wanted her to be fucking me hard against the door, most of all I wanted to taste her cum in my mouth. I spread her thighs, her panties tight against her inner thigh with damp patches on the front.

I ran my fingers up and down her thighs, scraping her with my nails, as I rubbed my nose against her clit. I pushed, and rubbed hearing her moaning above me, I pushed and rubbed deeper with my nose, and then licked her entire centre. Long, flat, slow stroke after stroke.

I brought my hands around to her ass, spreading her cheeks, her legs spread further, trembling slightly. She placed a bare, slender leg over my shoulder. I turned to kiss her calves, and she whimpered at the loss of contact to her pussy, as I played a finger at her ass. Stroked, twirled slow, feeling her relax.

I kissed back up to her pussy, dipped my tongue deep into her wetness, and her hips thrust forward into me, into my mouth. I licked deep, thrusting my tongue each time drawing out more of her juices onto my tongue, into my mouth. Fuck there was not a better taste in the entire history of the world.

I moved my tongue inside feeling her slick, dripping more and more into my mouth, I swirled my finger around her ass, squeezing her ass cheeks with the rest of my hand, the other hand running up and down the back of her thigh. I brought my finger from her ass to my mouth, I looked up into her eyes and caught her gaze, heavy eyelids as she whimpered, watching me suck on my finger before returning it to her ass, pushing it in an inch. Fuck she was tight around me, I twisted my finger around, slow as she pushed back slightly. My finger slipped in a tiny bit more and I saw her stomach twitch.

"Ahh Ja...Jane lick, lick me. I need your tongue..." I moved my finger almost out of her ass, and then pushed further back in than before. "Fu-uhhhh... tongue inside me... now..." She panted and I returned my mouth to her pussy, licking her clit, swirling, as her hips moved down onto my finger and back up against my tongue.

I brought my other hand back round from her trembling thighs and delved two fingers into her dripping pussy, working on her with my tongue on her clit, and a finger in her ass until I felt her insides squeezing, her leg on my shoulder clenching down, trembling, and that's when I withdrew my tongue. If she could do it to me, I could leave her on the precipice too. Her hips sped up and I removed the finger from her ass.

I stood up, letting her trembling leg fall but I scooped it up, bringing it up around my waist. My cock pressed into her stomach, rubbing up and down her making my own pussy twitch as my two fingers curling deeper into her, pressing up inside her. I brushed my thumb slow, lightly over her throbbing clit. Her hips gyrating fast, her breathing hitched and broken, interspersed with my name. I felt her insides throbbing around my fingers as I withdrew them too, she shuddered.

"Ah no Jane..." She reached for my hand, to return it to her dripping pussy. "Jane I... I was so close..."

"Oh I know." I smirked. "Turn around." She smiled, shaking her head in response. "Arms up, hands on the frame," She turned, pushed her ass out to me, her dress high up on her hips now, her panties still pushed, stuck there with her dampness, to the side. I moved her hair to the side, leant down on her back, my cock pushing on the small of her back. I kissed her exposed neck. She pushed into my kissing, her ass moving up and down on my cock.

I took my cock in my hand, stroking up and down, thinking of being inside her.

"Spread them." She spread her legs, and I moved in as close as I could get, still stroking my cock with one hand, and stroking up and down her pussy with my other hand.

"Ahhh Jane, just do it..." I stroked the tip of my cock up and down her entrance, she eased back onto me. I slapped her ass.

"Did I say you could have my cock inside you?" She pushed herself back against me a little more, with a giggle. I slapped her ass again, this time the other cheek, harder. "Did I say you could have my cock inside you?" I moved away, and continued to stroke me cock, the end glistened already with her wetness. I looked down at it in my hands, and licked my lips. "I think I should punish you-"

"-Yes! Jane please..." She turned her head, our eyes met. She smiled, her dimples made my heart quicken, the ferocious look in her eyes made me want to push straight into her pussy, and fuck her until she couldn't stand.

"But you fucking love everything..." I muttered, she chuckled.

"Please Jane, punish me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Turn around."

I stroked up and down the shaft, she turned, back against the door frame. Maura reached out and placed her hand on top of mine as we stroked my cock together. She turned her hand, stroking the other side, as my hand fell and came up to cup her face. I moved a step closer, my face an inch away from hers, I was waiting for her to be the one to initiate the kiss but she didn't. She just smiled and looked down from my eyes to my cock.

"Are you gonna fuck me Jane?" Her tongue darted out, moistening her lips. "Or are you going to just stand there?" I chuckled deep in my throat at her repeating what I had said earlier. I shook my head. "No?" I shook my head more, slower, and watched her hand stroking my cock. "Oh please Jane, I need you to punish me, fuck me hard, here, now against the door." I bit my lip, and sighed, smiling. She knew what her use of profanity did to me, my entire body tingled. I felt adrenaline in my arms and legs, ready to fuck her ferociously.

"But you'd fucking love that." She replied with an earnest wide eyed little nod, as if that was so obvious. I wanted so much to satisfy her in every way she needed and wanted, be her everything, but fuck she had left me so close to cumming twice and I had to get her back. I couldn't let her get off so easily.

"On your knees."

"Ooh but I really like that." Her eyes lit up, and sank to her knees. She wrapped her lips around my cock, she moved up and down on it fast, moaning, her eyes locked with mine. I placed my fingers in her hair, and took her head away. She pouted, in the way only she can do and make it look so fucking adorable, with her top lip protruding. My insides flipped seeing her adoring eyes looking up at me. "Please Jane, let me, it really," She spoke slow, licking her lips. "Really turns me on."

"Oh no no no Maur." I breathed the words out, my whole body buzzing ready to explode but showing as much calmness on my surface as I could muster.

"Jane..." She stroked my cock with one hand, and I watched her other hand pull down her panties as she began to rub her pussy. She brought her fingers up, soaking from her own wetness and started to lick them. My own pussy tingled as it took everything in my arms, legs, hips, to tense and not stuff my cock down her throat. This thought confused me, it still felt so weird that I was so fucking turned on by her giving me a blow job, so turned on by having her choke on my cock, fuck it whatever, it felt so damn good. It was fucking amazing and only she had ever made me feel this much, so intense, I could never see it ending. Oh fucking God, I stood there thinking about growing old with the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy person I have ever met as she was licking her juices off her fingers, and begging me to fuck her. Fuck. If I could just stop time so I could never fuck this up. "Jane..." It almost sounded like a question as she brought my mind back into the moment. She used her wet fingers to pull, wriggle down the neck of her dress, the top of her breasts popping, squeezing against the material.

She held her breasts where they were exposed. Squeezed, pushed the material down and whimpered as her fingers brushed her hard nipples. She removed her hand, moving it down her dress, over her hips and back under her. She groaned as she rubbed her pussy, her hips thrusting as she rose up and down, her hand sliding back and forward. My ears filled with the wet noise of her fingers, her moaning, fuck, my own moaning watching her, her eyes steady bore into mine.

Her chest was rising and falling fast as her moans grew deeper, louder, her hand circling around my cock faster. I gripped onto her shoulders, pushing into her. My cock jammed between her chest, I stroked the side of her breasts, kneading, thumbing her nipples making her make the hottest sounds in the back of her throat. They rested in my hands as I eased them free of the confining material. I pushed my cock between her breasts slowly. Her free hand she brought round to grip my ass, pulling me into her further, squeezing.

"Does that feel...?"

"Ohhh yes..." She bent her head down, and licked the tip before I pulled away, and then thrust further staying a few seconds so she could place her mouth over the end, and she did. I pulled out her mouth, a wet pop.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me as her hips continued to grind onto her hand, as I continued to thrust between her breasts.

"Oh yes, faster." She bit her lip, and I sped up. I wanted to tease her, I did but if she commanded me to fuck her faster, who am I to not comply, and fuck if it didn't feel fanfuckingtastic thrusting into her damn perfect chest. She bent her head down again so I entered her mouth with each thrust. She brought up her wet fingers to her chest, and placed her fingers, her palm over mine, moving her breasts up and down in rhythm to my hips.

"Ahhh fuck... Maur..." I felt my skin burning, wanting to explode, I brought up a hand to my hair, running my fingers through. I arched into her more, feeling my hair damp with sweat. She set me on fire. Fuck. I slithered my hand from underneath hers, and her hand came to her chest, as she moved her breasts up and down faster and faster on my cock. Her name was all I could cry, but each time it came out staggered punctuated with moans, as I watched her mouth take in my cock over and over, sliding between her breasts. "Fuck Maur... stand," She didn't respond. "Maur get up."

"Hmmm but you taste so good." She said in between my cock sliding in and out her mouth.

"Get the fuck up now." She took her hands away and stood up in front of me, she moved to kiss me and I barely let her tongue enter my mouth before pulling away. "Face to face? Or facing against the door frame?" Her eyes searched mine, I searched hers.

"Facing the door fr-" Face to face it was, because it was what I wanted, not her.

I pushed her back against the door frame, hearing her back hit it hard, another bruise I would only know was there tomorrow morning. I pushed her panties all the way from the tops of her thighs to her knees, and entered her fast and hard. I kissed her jaw line, up to her ears, licking, biting with each hard thrust. I held my arms up under hers, griping onto her shoulders from behind. Her arms griping around my shoulders, my torso, nails digging into my flesh, releasing my heat. Our breasts squashed together, our flesh melding together, burning for each other. I felt her legs against mine starting to shake, and that's when I went to withdraw.

"Oh fucking no way Jane." She growled in my ear. Her hands moved and went to my ass, and she pulled me back into her, and my body couldn't do anything else but fuck her with an exorbitant amount of speed, force, with her hands digging, clawing into my bare flesh, until she shook in my arms and I heard the start of my name almost screamed, until she bit down hard into my shoulder, muffling her screams. I felt her breathing hard, wet, fast, her tongue and lips forming my name against my bone, my flesh until her hands, arms, legs fell limp, and all that was holding her up was me.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura licked where she had bit into my flesh, it stung but the flick and lapping of her damp pink perfect tongue over her teeth marks tingled in the most soothing way. Only she could leave a mark on me that I loved, instead of scars that reminded me of the weakest I had ever felt. She made me feel invincible. Even standing with her slumped in my arms, my own jelly like limbs propped up against hers made me feel more powerful than I could ever have thought.

We stood slumped together, panting against the door frame, waiting to be able to use our legs. Once she was able to kick off her soaked panties across the floor, I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I lay her down gently, leaning down over her and kissed her lips softly, she smiled and I smiled into the kiss. I kissed gently all over her face, as she hummed sweetly in the back of her throat.

She lay on her back, smiling as I sat down and lay back next to her. I turned my head and looked her up and down. Fuck she looked so fucking sexy, her dress bunched up around her middle, scuffed, creased, damp. I sighed, smiling thinking how I did that to her, and somehow even with her dress practically ruined, and her eyes heavy, lips swollen as mine were, somehow she had never looked so sexy. I could lie with her like this forever.

"Was that what you thought I wanted...?" She wore a cheeky smile. I saw her eyes travel down to my cock, dripping with her juices, as her tongue darted out wetting her lips. I pictured her with my cock in between her lips, licking her wetness off the shaft. Fuck, my insides clenched as I remembered what she looked like wearing the cock and I pictured myself licking her juices off but pushed the image aside. Surprised that my mind went there, but I had planned on taking her in another way tonight, the impromptu session at the door sort of sprang out of nowhere.

"That was what I wanted." She smiled a little at my words; she loved when I took charge, knowing as always it was really her making me be in charge.

"As long as you believe that." Her smile spread, dimples formed. Our eyes met and I think she was thinking about licking herself off my cock too, if not only because we both bit our lips and then giggled at the same time.

"Maura? You can't lie... Did you know I would do the opposite so you chose what you didn't want?" She shrugged, her hands crossed over her stomach and looked away. She stared at the ceiling, into nowhere and let out a little throaty chuckle.

"If I did know you well enough to know that you would do that then is it really a lie?" She spoke slowly, her face now straight, her smile gone.

"Ahhh Maura, I am so in fucking love with you." I turned on my side, and kissed her cheek, her smile returned, wider than before. She turned her head into me and we kissed softly, I pulled on her bottom lip, trapping it between my teeth. I laughed a little. "Fine, you win... you got me." I let her lip go.

"You promise?" I slid my tongue gently in her mouth and we kissed for a while, languidly, nothing but our lips and tongues moving. "You promise Jane?" I nodded in response, feeling my face turn serious.

She turned over on her side fully and pushed me onto my back, climbing over and straddling my hips above my cock. I let her grind her ass back against my cock for a while as her hands played at my chest, my own hands running up and down her bare thighs. My eyes looked her up and down, fuck how did I ever get this lucky that she would love me, that she would be here with me now when she could be with anyone. I was thankful each day I woke up, and she was there to snuggle into, every morning I would wake with my arms around her, each night, every second of every day she was with me I'd thank some higher power and pray it would never end. My stomach felt slicker and slicker, damper and damper with each movement of her hips grinding into me.

"Get on all fours." I pushed her off me gently, the function of my limbs coming back, my desire and passion for her I kept inside as I continued to be tender with her. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She got down on her hands and knees facing me and let out a delightful little squeal.

"Like this?" She smiled up at me, wetting her lips, taking in her top lip between her teeth; her eyes travelled up and met my eyes, then slowly meandered down my torso to my cock and she licked her juices from the tip. She moved forward turning her head slightly, leaning until she licked the end of my ready cock again. She circled it slowly with her pink wet tongue.

"No." I gulped, and tried to let out air at a steady slow pace, trying to keep myself calm, whilst inside the passion I had for her burned.

"Like this?" her dark passionate eyes met mine again as she bent her head back licking the underside of the shaft, circling her lips over the end, popping it out of her mouth with a wet noise. She moaned. She rubbed her half open lips over the end, and trailed her tongue down the side of the shaft.

I fought with all my strength to not take her head in my hands and start to fuck her mouth. I almost did, almost, so fresh in my mind still were the wet noises of her taking my cock deep in her throat, that just thinking about it made me wet. The more I resisted, the wetter I became, if that was possible. I had wanted her to fuck me so hard before, but she had denied me that and now I wanted to take everything she had to give to me. No I still wanted her to fuck me, I throbbed wanting her fingers inside me, I was so wet and ready for her but I still had other plans in mind.

"I want you to face the other way." She looked up searching my eyes, whilst placing her mouth round the tip once more and bobbing her head a few times as if to test me, to make sure I knew what I wanted, fuck it was beyond hard to give in to her, and let her blow me. Her mouth popped off the end.

"Are you sure Jane?" She asked barely above a whisper, her lips still parted, her mouth not an inch away from my dripping wet cock, her eyes locked with mine. My mouth quivered, and she took advantage of that hesitation and licked the end, turning her head and taking my cock deep into the side of her mouth and popping it out the side of her cheek. It was so fucking hard to not give in and let her let me fuck her face, as she took it into the side of her mouth again, tight against her stretched cheek, her hand came up and rubbed over the outside of her cheek. She turned her head and took me to the back of her mouth again, she held herself there. Fuck. My hands, my fingers twitched ready to take her head, place them in her hair and fuck her. Ready to bob her head up and down my wet cock until it disappeared down her throat and I'd cum, fuck I needed to cum again but instead I moved a step back. I knew if I even placed my hands on her head to take it away I wouldn't be able to, I had to be the one to move away.

"Move." She licked her lips once more, so fucking slowly. "Maur... turn around. Right. Fucking. Now." I couldn't keep my desire in any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Maura complied and faced the other way. I unzipped her dress, bringing it down slowly over her lean back, down her hips and over her ass, and off her eventually. Fuck, just looking at her curves could make me cum. I threw her dress across the room, she turned her head, in her eyes I saw her complaint at the throwing of the dress, but when her eyes had met mine something in mine made her mouth still, her complaint become nothing.

I stroked her pussy, she twitched, soaked from her recent orgasm. She was soaked from trying to blow me, yeah I noticed how wet it made her. I felt heat radiating from her pussy, passion burning ready for me as I slipped my fingers between her folds. I dipped my middle digit into her, so tight and hot as I reached up with my thumb to rub her clit.

"Oh fuck Jane!"

I stroked her inner walls, curling, curving until I pulled out, bringing my soaked finger to me lips, needing from the second she had done it to do it me, to taste her as she had tasted me. She looked around just as I popped the finger in my mouth and began to suck. Her eyes darkened, her head tiled down slightly but she looked up. Fuck me eyes if I ever did see them. At least she was giving me them when I could, and not at work, to tease me, or to make me do something I didn't want to, but with those fuck me eyes looking at me I would do anything she asked. Fuck I was whipped by her sometimes, by her fuck me come to bed eyes, I'd do anything for, looking forward to being able to later in the day actually fuck her. Whilst I would be wet for the rest of the day, until we did, or until I slipped my hand down my trousers in the restroom and tried to ease my want for her a little. Swings and roundabouts I figured. I wondered how long before we got together did she know she did that to me... Did she ever know before we'd gotten together that I had to go to the restroom and rub one out thinking of her, so fucking confused at what I was feeling and doing over her. There was no confusion now. I was so fucking in love with her, and she knew it. More astounding to me is that she was in love with me.

"Mmmaura you taste so damn good." She looked over her shoulder, her smile still coy. I rubbed the end of my cock up and down her wetness. She closed her eyes slowly letting out a moan and pushed her hips back onto me making me enter her. I pulled away, the tip sliding out of her with a mouth watering sound.

"You think that will make me scream your name?"

"Oh I know you'll find some way to muffle your screams... again." She looked back at me, dazzling eyes, wearing a coy smile. "So I'll do it for you." I squeezed her ass cheeks together, letting out a low growl.

"Mmmmm Jane."

"Come here... I want you to take these off me." She turned to face me once more on the bed, to find my leg waiting for her. "Peal it off." She licked her lips as her fingers worked them down; she trailed kissed down my legs over every inch of bare skin she revealed. "Now the other." I switched, placing the other leg, and she repeated her actions. "Now give me your wrists."

I tied one of my stockings around her wrists, binding them tight together. I twirled my finger and she turned around, kneeling high, I drank in her perfect round ass but my eyes fixed on the small of her back where her waist pinched in. Fuck just looking at the small of her back made me wetter.

I ran my other stocking through my fingers.

"Lean back Maura." I placed the stocking in her mouth, and tied it around and behind her head. She turned her head, her eyes bearing into mine. "Mmmmm that's so fucking sexy." I kissed her top lip, and then bit her bottom lip, pulling on it. She moaned, it got muffled by my stockings between her teeth.

"Get back on all fours." She turned and now with her hands bound and leaning on them, her ass stuck further up in the air. I slipped my hand around to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She relaxed into my touch and I dipped my cock into her pussy, pulling it out to see it drip with her juices. I pushed in and pulled out a few times more hearing her strangled moans each time. Seeing her wetness drip off my cock, I needed to taste her, and so I bent down spreading her wide and licked up inside her pink little pussy. "Oh fucking God you taste," I dipped my tongue in again, twirling, then pulled out "so fucking incredible."

I dipped my tongue deep into her again and sucked on her folds, massaging them with my own lips. She pushed her ass back into my face, delving me deeper, pushing my nose into her. Her legs began to tremble as I fucked her with my mouth, and it took all of my strength to pull away, I didn't want it to be over so quick. I guess I wasn't quick enough to pull away, or maybe I just didn't fucking really want to as she gushed into my mouth. My face sticky with her orgasm, I hummed, smiled into her pussy as she shook, almost collapsing stomach down onto the bed if not for my hands coming round to hold her up.

I held her quivering thighs, as she rode out the remnants of her orgasm against my face, my tongue sped up to make her twitch and throb more and more. I slowed down a little when she reeled off a line of obscenities muffled by the stockings, obscenities I had never heard in my life, fuck knows perhaps under her gag she was reeling off a cacophony of Serbian obscenities, the language she screamed and panted and groaned was music to my ears.

She panted and I slowly sped up the movement of my tongue once more, as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Her hips wriggled and the sweat dripped, glistened down her arched back as she writhed. I held her firm, as my tongue worked speedily inside her throbbing pussy. She squeezed around my tongue and pushed back into me and it wasn't long until she was dripping and gushing into my mouth once more, I let her legs go and she fell with a small thud onto the bed. She pushed herself over, lying on her back. Her eyes fluttered, trying to open as she panted hard. Her whole body twitching here and there.

"Oh I'm so not done with you yet." She closed her eyes, her head lolled to the side as she smiled. I leant down and kissed up her twitching legs, placing kisses on her stomach, licking up the side of her waist. Fucking fuck she had the perfect curves, I ran my finger tips over her glistening stomach and lightly over the sides of her breasts. I stroked the backs of my fingers up her neck, and placed my fingers over her ears, behind her ears into her hair. She muttered something I couldn't understand, and I smiled, bringing one of my hands up to my face. I wiped my thumb over my cheek, my mouth and plopped it between my lips, sucking on her juices I had wiped away. When I breathed in all I could smell was her orgasm on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

I moved Maura over onto her front, and pulled her up by her waist, her front still pressed into the bed. I smoothed my hand over ass cheeks, squeezed and gave a small slap. Her hands, her wrists bound, which pushed her up a little and her head just rested on her bindings. I massaged her cheeks some more, slapping the opposite side a little harder, her hands, her fingers splayed out as she squealed. I hit the other side again, hearing the crack, hearing a choke, muffled squeal in the back of her throat. I smiled, deciding to slap my hand one last time, really hard. I wanted to leave a red mark this time. Fuck if I knew why, maybe I wanted something permanent of mine on her, not that I would ever think of getting a tattoo or asking her to get one that symbolized me to her, symbolized us, people change. Relationships and people change, so for now I could leave a red mark, a bruise, a bite that would soon fade. I hoped I would never fade to her.

I slapped her hard. Once, she cried out, twice, she yelped as she hit the bed with a thud, three times, harder and firmer each time.

"Ah F...k..." Her words muffled by the stocking tied around, in her mouth.

My hand stung, tingled as my pussy tingled when I heard her muffled cry. When I removed my hand I saw the red marks I had left, and bent down and kissed them. Fuck. I licked and kissed her softly. She let out small pleasant noises from deep in her throat. I didn't want marks that would fade, I didn't want some trivial tattoo that I thought was just tacky. I just wanted her. Forever.

I reached down, and slithered my hand between her and the bed, pulling her up back onto her knees with my other hand. She spread her legs, granting me access, her ass looked so fucking tasty. I bent down once more and licked up her thighs, around the curves of her ass cheeks and up to where her waist pinched in. There I kissed, and licked slowly moving to the centre of her back, and then licked down the centre of her ass. I flicked my tongue and then dipped in slowly, feeling her relax and open to me.

I stroked her clit lightly instantly receiving a muffled groan of my name, I withdrew my tongue then I pushed a finger into her ass, and pulled out, then pushed in again, leaning down and twirling my tongue around my finger. I pulled my finger out and replaced it with my tongue again, delving deeper this time, as I squeezed one of her ass cheeks with my free hand.

A high pitched cry of pleasure escaped her bound mouth, feeling my tongue twirl in her ass. Her hips rose and sank, my finger I kept firmly on her clit. I rubbed her slow, up and down, circled, occasionally dipping my finger into her wet pussy and bringing her juices on my digit up to her clit. I felt it throb, pulse against me, the more and more I got it wet. Her strangled cries begging me to fuck her, begging me to go faster, but I carried on at a languid pace. It was so fucking hard to restrain myself.

I kissed and bit into her ass cheeks, letting out some of my tension, my passion, sliding in two fingers, pushing and twirling, and curling as she relaxed into my touch. I scissored my fingers pulling her ass open ready for me, and I dipped the tip of my cock in. She shuddered as I pulled out, and then I dipped in another inch further than last time, watching her ass close tight around my cock.

Her muffled groans filled my ears, made my head swim, light and drove me further into her ass. She pushed her ass back onto me and then my hips moved back sliding out of her, almost all the way.

"Fu...Fu...Jaaa..." She pushed back onto my cock again. "fu...me...hard..."

"Yeah? You like this?" She nodded moaning loudly. "You want it hard?" More nodding. "You want me to fuck you hard and fast."

"Fu...y-yuh-yea..." She pushed her hips back harder. I took them in my hands, firm, gripping hard and then I slapped the side of her ass.

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast... and rough?" She turned her head as much as she could her eyes lit up, excitement radiating from them. "You like it when I spank your ass?" She nodded, and I slapped the other side, so fucking hard she jerked forward with a cry.

I pulled at her, bring her hips, her ass back to me, sending my cock deep into her, her back arching, sweat dripping down her centre. I leant in and licked up her spine, fuck she tasted so good, sending my full cock into her. I lent forward and took her neck in my hand, I jerked on her gripping tight, hard, pulling her up vertical to me. I held her tight as I pumped my hips, pushing my full cock in and out her ass, fast. Her bound hands fell to her stomach, and all that was keeping her up was my hand around her neck and my cock in her ass.

Her head twisted, as I lent forward to capture her bound mouth in a kiss. I kissed the side of her mouth, biting on her bottom lip, then tugging at the top, licking her cheek, sucking her ear. Fuck it felt so good, her body sticking to mine. My breasts squeezed against her back, moving my hard nipples up and down with each of my thrusts.

I moved my hips fast, thrusting deeply each time, her groaning and moans choked by my stockings tied round her mouth. I built up speed, until her legs shook and I let go of her neck and she fell forward, flat on her stomach. Her arms bound fell forward in front of her, she pushed up on her elbows. I let myself push all of my weight, which to say isn't much, but I can carry power behind each thrust, onto her. I lent into her, one hand pushing down on top of her ass I fucked her hard and fast her cries not ending, one long muffled scream coming from her sweet lips. I pushed down on the back of her neck, my hands tangled in her damp hair, with my other hand.

Her legs trembled under me, and I moved my hand from her ass to pull at the sides of her hips, until I could place my hand under her and stroke her clit. Her hips fell down and trapped my hand under her, I pushed into her pussy with my fingers, arching her ass off the bed and further onto my cock, as my thrusting pushed her back down hard onto the mattress. Her body moved exquisitely with mine.

I fucked her in the ass, and curled my fingers into her pussy fast until she shuddered. She twitched, her legs straining and splayed out as I felt her juices drip and squirt into my hand. I took my cock out of her ass, my own pussy throbbed as I did so. I thrust and scissored my fingers in her pink soaked pussy a little longer as I whimpered her name as I came.

I licked my Maura soaked fingers as I moved off her, feeling my own juices dripping down my thighs as I watched her glistening body beneath me. Fuck she tasted "Exquisite Maur... you taste, look fucking... ahhhh so fucking perfect." The words fell from my smiling mouth as she turned over onto her back, gazing up at me, her eyelids heavy. Her chest heaved, breasts squeezed against one another due to her bound wrists, and I moved my head to them, licking them, sucking on her nipples gently, as she regained her breath. Her hands rested on her stomach, I watched her fingers moving, wanting to touch me. Fuck I wanted those fingers on me, in me.

Her eyes travelled down to the soaked cock, and she bit hard at the stockings, her teeth almost clenched. Her lips moved but her words were lost in the stockings.


	17. Chapter 17

I pushed her legs wide, down with force, bending them up at the knees curled up onto her torso. I licked up her shins, her thighs, kissing, biting. I peppered kisses back down her legs, stretching them, lean, into me so I could stroke her calves as I brushed my lips down the sides, on the tops of her feet. I licked lightly the sole of her foot, she giggled. I pressed her other leg hard into herself, making the giggle into a groan. I licked over her toes, long flat strokes before sucking some into my mouth. I circled my tongue over, round, in between them, releasing them with a kiss. I continued kissing all the way up her legs until I was at her pussy.

I licked up where her juices had dripped down her pussy down her ass. They coated my tongue and I swallowed everything she had to give me. She shuddered under my tongue as I smelled her arousal, as I breathed in nothing but her. I needed nothing but her. I let out a growl as I shifted back up onto my knees. I spread her pussy open wide with my fingers and dipped my cock into her entrance, pushing hard, feeling her tight as I watched her glisten and throb for me.

She rose her hips to meet my fast thrusting, almost twitched instantly. The aftermaths of her previous orgasm leaving her so sensitive, but I drove on. I filled her, my pelvis crashed into hers. I slowed, keeping my entire cock deep in her as she tried to cry out but only staggered breaths escaped. I thumbed her clit, pressing down harder than I know I should, but each with each little movement she twitched, and pushed her hips up at me more.

She bit down hard on the stocking as I ground and wiggled my hips, moving inside her without pulling or pushing in and out. I moved slowly, building up speed to build her up to another orgasm. She growled into the stockings in between her teeth, her head straining back upon the bed. I wanted her to watch me fuck her. I took her head in my hands, titled her forward, kissed her, sloppy and wet. My tongue licked at the fabric in her mouth, and bit down sharply on her bottom lip. I tugged on it, forcing her head forward, when I released my teeth, I tasted blood on my tongue. I held her head forward and make her watch me slide in and out of her at a deliciously slow pace, each thrust, every sound. I lent into her again seeing a small trickle of blood from inside her mouth, and licked her swollen lip. Fuck. I felt instantly bad seeing her blood, I felt bad as it turned me on and her moans told me she was fucking loving it too. I licked the trickle of blood and then I couldn't take taking it slow any longer and I sped up my hips, her muffled, smothered screams soon filled my ears.

I withdrew and she squirted out onto the bed, my cock sticky, covered with her orgasm. I licked my lips wanting to taste her cum. I moved up her slender body, sitting down against her heaving chest. I took the gag out her mouth, and pulled her head up by her hair onto my cock. I rose my hips, tilting her head so I slid into her with ease.

"Ah fuck... fucking fuck Maur..." I pumped my hips fast, and pressed her head into me, up and down the shaft until I slid all the way in, pushing to the back of her throat and felt her swallow me, her stomach below me twitch as she gagged. Her eyes opened and found mine. They twinkled with delight, welling with tears, as she moaned as she choked. I held her there and her eyes squeezed shut, I felt her legs pushing up, kicking at the bed, her bound wrists behind me, her arms trapped under my legs straining. A tear ran down her cheek as I pressed in one final inch, her lips spluttered around my cock, her nose hit my tight stomach and then I released her slowly as I gushed onto her chest, my orgasm dripping down my thighs. She sucked in air, her chest heaved under my ass.

"Oh J.. Juh... Jane..." She tried to speak between heavy breaths. I lifted myself off her as much as my legs could manage to move down her body. "Let me taste you." I sank up the bed onto her face, my cock resting on her head as she turned to lick where I had dripped down my thighs. Her hot breath made me feel wet at my center again. I removed my cock, placing it down by her side, and lowered my pussy into her face, into her waiting mouth. She sucked on my clit, her tongue circled it slow, then flicked it fast.

My stomach clenched ready to cum again, but she moved her tongue away and licked my folds. Long. Slow. Dipping into my center. I moved my hips a little, slow into, onto her face to match the speed her tongue was delving, licking, twisting, curling. Fuck. My hands splayed out in front of me, the cool wall on my palms. I wanted her deep inside me, but I was enjoying the slow pace she set between my legs. She sucked, pulling into her mouth any flesh of mine she could. Her moans were making it so fucking difficult to not take her head, push it firm into my pussy, and ride her face hard, but I resisted, God fucking knows how I resisted. I heard her murmuring. The vibrations from her lips, the air from her voice making me quiver.

"Cum for me..." She moaned into my pussy. "Cum for me Jane..." I felt her lips moving on mine as she spoke. "Please..." Her tongue delved into me as she spoke. "Please..." Her words spoke into my center, begging me to "Let go Jane... Please." She read my mind and I did.

"Mhmmm" I gasped. "Muh...MmmmFuck Maura!" I felt myself drip into her mouth, I could have collapsed on her face but I pushed back against the wall enough so I could fall down on her stomach. I slumped, my hair falling forward over my face. I gasped feeling my pussy twitching, throbbing, the orgasm running through my entire body.

I lay my body down on hers, our legs pressed against, stuck against one another. I stroked her face, her collar bone, her chest lightly. She shuddered under my fingers. I stretched up from where my head had fallen on her chest, and licked the glaze I had left on her face. She hummed and rubbed her face into my licks, then captured my tongue in her mouth, sucking on it. She bit down a little, then giggled, letting my tongue go.

"That was... I could just... I... Oh...Jane"

"Has google crashed?" She smiled at my words, her eyes wide, innocent. They moved slowly down me, and to the cock beside us. Fuck. How could she look so innocent and yet so... what? Dirty? Fuck I should have always know she was a dark horse. "You wanna...?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean do you want me to-"

"-Really?" Her eyes wide, excited, nodding.

"Hey that's my line." I chuckled. "Yeah... really."


	18. Chapter 18

I placed the cock around her hips, but I left the stockings around her wrists, I don't think I was ready for her to have total control of what I was going to do. I wasn't ready to go as far as she could go, and I knew how take charge she was. I trusted her to not push me further than I wanted to go, but I don't think I trusted myself to stop her if she did want to. I think I would let her choke me if she tried, but I didn't want to. I felt weak inside when those thoughts went through my head, she made me stronger. Helped me gather myself, center me, she found me, put me back together. I wondered what she pondered over, how she saw us. I hoped she had gotten past the whole she was experiencing chemical insanity.

I didn't even think I'd ever want to suck her cock but fuck I did. Fuck it had felt so good when she had fucked me with it, maybe this would feel good too.

"Oh Jane..." I kissed her lips, licked her juices from them, my juices from them. I looked into her eyes and saw... what? My entire world inside her. Fuck everything else in the world, all I needed was her, and her returning gaze told me, so clearly that she felt the same.

"Now just put your arms up," She placed them, tied together, up behind her head. "And just enjoy this."

"I do not think that will be-" I slithered back down her torso, our flesh clinging sticking together, as I peeled my way down. I kept eye contact with her as I lowered my mouth over the end of her cock. I moaned, it felt so good against my tongue, tasted so good. Tasted of her. I trailed my mouth slowly back up the shaft, letting my bottom lip trail up the back of it, fuck. It made my lips tingle, as I came slowly off the end of it. I licked the tip, and then smiled at her reaction. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open. Her lips moved to speak, but instead she sighed and shook her head a little in surprise returning my smile with her own.

"You like that... huh Maur?"

"Oh yes." Her breasts heaved, as she arched her back off the bed a little, making herself more comfortable, pushing her bound hands further back, behind her neck. "Do it again..." I closed my eyes this time, as I turned my head, licking and kissing up and down the side of her shaft. I pushed my head down the shaft, loving the feeling of her inside my mouth. "Fuck..." She sighed, her breathing heavier.

I bobbed up and down the end, flicking my tongue, lifting my eyes to hers. I licked the tip slowly for her pleasure, watching her eyes watch my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned again, twisting my mouth over the top of her cock, slurping and kissing it, her moans filled my ears, and I opened my eyes slowly, catching her gaze.

"Jane, that... ahhh ohhhhh looks so..." I sped up as her hips lifted off the bed an inch or two, sliding her cock into my mouth. "You look so fucking pretty." Fuck it felt so good, I never thought it could feel that fucking good. I bobbed my head pushing up into her as her hips pushed her cock in and out my mouth slowly. Her movements, her moans made my pussy throb, made me soaking wet. "Ahhh Jane I... Oh I can... I can not believe ahhhh you look so... oh delicious..."

I wandered my arms up her stomach, making it twitch under my touch, my hands reaching up to her bare chest. No longer having my arms to prop me up, I came down further onto her cock. She slide further into me as I squeezed her breasts, playing my fingers, my thumbs over her hard nipples. She let out a stream of little light noises of pleasure and her hips pushed up a little more. She looked down at me, concern in her eyes. I brought my mouth slowly off her cock, kissing the end as it plopped with a wet sound out of my mouth. I licked and kissed the tip, and ran my tongue up the back of the shaft, and then I crawled up her body, until we were face to face. She lent forward, bringing her arms back over, over me and squeezing her arms tight around my sides, my back.

We kissed, slow at first, delicate, enjoying the feeling of her swollen lips, my swollen lips against hers. I licked her bottom lip slowly, parting it and sliding my tongue into her mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine until she gasped for air.

I felt her hips moving beneath me, her cock pressed at my centre.

"Jane...?"

"I don't think I can take it if you don't..."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up once more.


	19. Chapter 19

"Really." I answered her with a kiss. I think she liked knowing, fuck of course she liked to know that I wanted her to fuck me hard. I loved to hear how much she wanted me, although at first it had felt surreal, hearing your best friend turn and tell you that you made them wet, yeah it had been strange at first, but fuck I loved it. "I really need you Maurrrr." I growled as I lifted off her slightly, dipping a hand between us, feeling for her cock at my entrance, grinding my clit on the tip and then coming back down. Slow. She filled me. Fuck her hips against mine. I enjoyed the pressure, the swell, surge in my pussy as our bodies melded together.

I bore down onto her, moving my hips as her hips pushed off the bed, moving inside me slowly. I felt her tied hands straining, grabbing for my ass. She nipped my flesh, kneaded, danced her fingers over my skin where she could. I moved my ass back into her touch and then down harder into against her hips, and again and again, harder each time, crashing us together. Fuck it felt so good, I was enjoying the manoeuvrability I had being on top but I sorta, kinda, really fucking wanted her to fuck me senseless. I looked into her eyes in between kisses, raspy breaths, moans and groans, she must have read my mind.

Maura rolled us over, her cock buried deeper in me, deeper than I felt possible, until her arms, bound still, were trapped beneath me. I brought a leg up around her, letting it rest on the small of her back, opening myself more to her.

"Ahhhh Maur... need you so fucking... I need you..."

"Yes Jane?" she breathed hotly into my ear, it sent a tingle down my spine.

"I want you..." She worked her hips slow into me, so different from how she had taken charge the last time and fucked me, twisted me, pushed me to the edge. She was so fucking gentle and tender with me this time. Fuck. I loved her that way too. I think it was something about our exchanged look earlier that made her like this with me, somehow more nervous, like she was waiting for something. Hesitant. I wanted it hard and fast but I was enjoying her movement in me. Slow but forceful. "Ahhh yeah, unf yeah Maura that's..." I groaned as her hips hit me hard, and she wiggled in a most glorious way. "God fuckin' damn that's, uhh yeah so... so fucking good."

"Oh Jane, this is so... I do... not..." She lent in and kissed me. "With the lack of use of my hands..." Our tongues fought, her words staggered out. "This feel so... different... good... not quite... not in control..."

"So you got the idea, huh, Maur?" I pulled at her bottom lip, bit down lightly not wanting to tear where she had begun to heal but I soon felt a drip, a drop of blood on my tongue. I let go, but it tore the wound open and she began to bleed, tricking down her lip. Fuck she looked hot. I scolded myself in my mind for thinking it, but fuck she did. I licked and sucked where the blood fell, she growled into my mouth.

She sped up her hips so damn fast, rapid movement pounding into me. "Damn it woman!" She kissed me hard, I tasted her blood mingling into my mouth when her tongue twirled and pumped into my mouth as fast as she pounded me with her cock. "Take it easy, let me fucking... ahhh... fuck..." She smiled a devilish grin down at me then crashed her lips mine, my gasps and words spoken through her sporadic kisses. "...let me fuh... ahhh... enjoy let... me... ah Maur... enjoy it." She nuzzled her head down into my neck, sucking at my pulse, squeezing our breasts, our bodies tightly together.

I lifted my other leg, it joined the other at her back, digging in my heels. It was all I could do to hold onto her as she fucked me with all her strength. She knew how to push me, I'd only ever let her be the one to test me like this. I'd never liked being taken, fucked hard like she would fuck me. She brought out something different in me, some wild animal, hidden, brought to the surface by her between my legs.

I couldn't bring my hands up to touch her all over where I wanted to, but simply the want and need to and not be able to turned me on so fucking much. They were trapped at my sides due to her toned clenched arms holding us in place. I gripped onto her where I could, her hips, waist. She pounded me hard, wet noises mingled with our moans, groans, making me wetter and wetter. Fuck. Damn she felt good. Fuck. Damn if she still wasn't in control even with her hands tied.

I knew it was the pain in her lip that made her fuck me faster. I smiled as I lay and enjoyed the ferocious pounding she was giving me, trying to cling onto my sanity, to not fucking cum as I could feel myself trembling beneath her. Her hair smelt so fucking amazing, we smelt so fucking delicious as she moaned my name.

"Mmm Jane ugh fuck Jane, fuck," Every time she swore, which so far in our relationship has only been confined to when we've fucked, turned me on, and could make me cum instantly. "Jane, fucking ahh hold on, feel so fucking...," Her lips crashed into mine, her words, moans mixing with my own moans as our tongues, teeth fought, bit, sucked each others flesh. She sped up her hips more, which at the speed she had been going I didn't think possible. "Do not fucking cum for me Jane... hold on," Telling me to not cum whilst pounding the fuck outta me was making me throb hard in my pussy. My toes curling, heels digging into her back as my legs shook. "Do not cum... take it come on Jane take more... fuck Jan-" She bit down into my shoulder, stifling her cries, as she began to shake. I turned my head so all my moans and groans could be clearly heard by her.

My body surrendered to her as I felt her cumming hard, my legs fell, twitched, shook. My limbs felt like jelly, and every time I shook against her, and her flesh vibrated back at me it sent waves through me again.

Once we were cooling down, our breaths back, I pushed myself up the bed enough for her cock to slide, slip out of me and I felt hot liquid gushing, pouring from me. My legs kicked at the bed, as I twitched again. She kissed up my neck, my chin, my quivering lips slowly until I was able to kiss her back.


	20. Chapter 20

We lay, heat radiating from us, for a long time. I was waiting for my body to regain some function so I could reach around and untie her restraints. She pulled us over onto our sides after. I moved my hands down, taking her cock off her. I ran my fingers briefly over her smooth wet pussy. She arched into my touch but I moved my hand away. My hand, arm like jelly now, my whole body satisfied.

It gave me some room to, still awkwardly, bend my arm back and pull, yank, fidget until her restrains were off. She kissed me gently, I barely moved mine against hers, afraid her lip was tender and it may hurt her. She kept her arms around me even though her hands, wrists, arms were now free. She hugged me tightly, as I rolled my head, nuzzled under her chin, our bodies melding together. I breathed in her warmness, smiled against her skin.

I felt my eyes heavy as I began to drift off. We shifted out arms, legs, becoming one tangled mess.

My eyes fluttered open, I don't know how much time had passed, I could hear birds outside but it wasn't bright but there was faint light, still pretty early in the morning I figured as I could feel her hips moving slowly against my thigh. She shifted her legs, her hips closer to my center. Damn her wet pussy on me felt so... so unf! I moaned, deep in the back of my throat. Fuck she felt so perfect. I stroked my fingers through her hair, cradling her neck, playing my thumbs against her ears, pulling her closer.

"Mmmmmm you feel so good..." She ground herself harder against my thigh. She eased my legs wide with her now free hands, and sat up, grinding her pussy on mine. My breath caught in my throat, my heavy eyes looked up at her in the early morning light. Fucking Goddess.

We were both still so wet, so hot, sticking together, causing the most amazing feeling of friction between us. I reached up rubbing her arms where she held, pushed my legs down firmly into the bed. I pushed back upon her hands, only to make her push back against me harder, her hips speeding up. I took her hands, laced them with my fingers. She pushed my hands, arms back up over my head, grinding down harder, but slowed down, leaning further down into me.

"Mmmmm Jane..."

I raised my head back off the bed, awkwardly, hurting in such a fucking amazing way, just enough to be able to lick one of her nipples. She eased down into me some more granting me access to circle my tongue, my lips around her nipple and suck. Her hips almost came to a stop as I went from one breast to the other, kissing, sucking, licking, leaving small bites. I smiled up at her as I went back and forth, spurred on by the moans and whimpers she was making.

I sat myself up, crashing our clits, pussys together harder, the pressure, the heat, the sound making me feel close to orgasming. I was so close, that amazing feeling where you could just let go and plunge over into the blurry white abyss... or as I did, held on, riding out the feeling, the orgasm for as long as she could move her hips. And fuck if her hips didn't speed up, and damn if I couldn't match her pace, appetite, blow for blow.

"Hold on Maur... Fuck ahhh I can't... I can't you feel so fucking amazing... fuck I love you... ahhh." My hands massaging up and down her back, as hers did to my burning hot skin. We tangled our hands in each others hair, crashing our lips together in fierce kissing. I felt her legs shaking and her pussy throbbing against mine. I felt my own legs begin to twitch as I tried to hold on, I wanted this feeling to last for ever.

We collapsed, arms still wrapped around one another, and giggled. I turned to look at her, my eyes wandering up and down her glimmering body, she looked so fucking tasty. If I had the strength in that moment I would have kissed every inch of her but I let my eyes soak her up instead.

"Again Maur...? What? Did you feel a cold coming on?" She stroked my face lightly, I nuzzled and moved into her hand, kissed her palm, turned her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers.

"I would never get another cold if we spent the rest of our lives together." I laughed, a nervous laugh. I instantly hated the sound of my little laugh, wanting to breath it back in, I could hear the noise of it echoing in my ears.

"Mhm yeah sure..." Her eyes looked into mine, hurt, then flicked away.

"Do you not see that as a possibility?" She looked down, bambi. Fuck she looked all doe eyed. Sad. I stroked her hair, trying to sooth her with my hands, my fingers where my words didn't.

"I do, I do, see that... wow.. are you saying what I think you're-"

"What you have been thinking about? Yes I do believe I am." She looked up at me proud, a small smile. "Although I would like for you to ask me-"

"Maura?" She nodded a little, her eyes lit up a little and met mine, still I saw insecurity deep in them. "Will you... Maura?" Fuck I wanted it, why was it so hard for the words to come out. "Maura, marry me?"

"No... What I meant..."

"Oh fuck..." I whispered, barely breathed the words. "You don't...?" I muttered, unable to get any more words out, feeling choked.

"Jane, You see I have this fantasy."

"You got a fantasy?"

"Yes, you see I want you to propose to me at Fenway." I smiled, gulped the choking feeling away, but it stayed as I felt my eyes wet. "You will coerce me into attending a game, and during the seventh-inning stretch you will wander away to go get yourself a beverage." I nodded, unable still to speak, but so very happy to listen to her. "And then I will appear on the jumbo-tron, and beside me the message."

"Message..." The only word I could get out.

"Yes, Dr. Smartypants will you marry me?" She smiled, dimples, I would be so lucky to gaze at her for the rest of my life. "And then you would walk out onto the pitchers mound," She gulped, licked her lips. "And..." She was choking up, oh so fucking adorable. I lent in and kissed her lightly.

"Maura... when were you going to tell me this?" She looked at me confused, like my question was redundant, and I suppose as usual, she was correct.

"Now."


End file.
